A New Life
by klainelover132717
Summary: Blaine has a daughter and a troubled past. Kurt had no success in New York with the fashion industry or performing so he came back home to be near his dad and runs a small diner in Columbus where he meets Blaine and his daughter and takes them onto a wild journey of love and acceptance. Completely AU. *I do not own Glee*
1. Chapter 1

Today is just a typical Sunday. I pick Bella up from her mom's and we spend the whole day together. Except for the fact that Laura is being rather inconsiderate and doesn't want to let Bella leave today.

"Come on Laura. You know the rules," I say, "You get Bella Friday and Saturday then I get her back Sunday so we have time to spend together before she goes back to school."

"I know, but Blaine, I never get to see her. I'm her mother and I want to be a part of her life," she says to me over the phone.

"Well maybe you should have decided that before you gave her to me six years ago," I counter, "I'm picking her up at seven but this can't become a regular thing okay?"

"Fine Blaine. I'll see you then." And with her confirmation, I hang up the phone.

I'm not used to having a Sunday all to myself since Bella was born so I'm not sure what I will do. I saw my old friends from high school yesterday and I know they have other plans today. Maybe I will go out into town and walk around. Today is a lovely day for the middle of autumn with the sun brightly shining and a cool breeze floating above.

I hop in my 2006 Toyota Camry and pull out of the little two-bedroom home that Bella and I share. It's not much but its a roof above our heads. While driving down Main Street I see a place I've never noticed before. Teaspoons Cafe. It draws me in and something tells me this is just the place I need today.

I park on the street and walk inside. The cozy room has been decorated in shaded of purple, green, and white and covered with white tables and black booths. The drink menu is even longer than the food menu, and the place is bustling with people today. I glance at the menu before I look at the extremely handsome waiter standing in front of me.

"Hello, what can I get for you today?" the man says. Wow he has a beautiful voice.

"Um... I've never been here before. What do you recommend?"

"Well are you in the mood for coffee or food?" he asks. I'm struck by the piercing blue of his eyes.

"Probably some food," I respond. I can never seem to form decent sentences around attractive guys.

"Okay then how about the club sandwich and some potato soup?"

"Sounds great."

"That will be $7.50," he replies. I pay him and sit down at a single table and wait for my food to arrive. Just as I start to get lost in my thoughts while trying not to stare at the handsome waiter, a petite girl with long, beautiful dark hair startles me with my food.

"You could just ask him out instead of staring you know?" she says.

"Wait what?"

"You obviously have a thing for my friend Kurt so you should get his number before you leave today," she tells me. Well isn't she blunt.

"What makes you say that? Plus, even if I was interested, my life is too complicated to throw dating into the mix."

"Whatever has gone on in your life, Kurt will understand. Everyone has had to overcome their own demons at some time or another." She has a point.

"Thanks, um..." I say while searching for a nametag.

"Rachel," she says, "And you are?"

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

"Nice to meet you Blaine. I hope you take my advice. Kurt's a great guy," she tells me as she walks away and leaves me with my delicious looking plate of food.

As I begin to eat my food, which is even more delicious than it looks, I take another good look at Kurt. He is taller than me by good couple inches with the most perfect chestnut hair I have ever seen and striking porcelain skin. I never thought I would be in the position to date anyone for a while, but maybe this is a risk I am willing to take.

I steal a glance at Kurt before I leave and make the rash decision to go talk to him again.

"Um hi. Kurt, right?"

"How did you know my name?" he nervously stammers.

"Your friend, Rachel, told me. I don't normally just go up to random guys like this but something tells me that I want to get to know you better. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out for coffee sometime?"

"Uhhh yeah sure. Do you want to pick me up here tomorrow night after my shift and we can go out then? Or is that too soon? I'll admit that I haven't done this in a while," he embarrassingly shrugs.

"No, that sounds perfect. I'll see you then," I say just as I'm about to walk out the door.

"Wait," he stops me, "I don't even know your name."

"I'm Blaine, and I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

A/N: Hi guys! This is an idea that I've had for a little while and I wanted to get some feedback on it. If you liked it, don't be afraid to let me know! Also, if you liked it, check out my other fic Unbroken on Wattpad which is set in Dalton when our favorite boys are in high school. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I slowly open my eyes and realize that I need to hurry and get Bella to school. I throw on my old Dalton Academy shirt before moving across the hall of my two bedroom apartment to knock on Bella's door.

"Bella," I say as I push open the door, "We have to get you to school honey."

She slowly peaks up at me, her curly, brown hair sprawled all over her pillow. "Noooo. Daddy, I'm tired," she says.

"Well , I don't know if that's a good enough excuse for Ms. Lacey," I laugh. "Come on, you don't want to be late to first grade today. I think I remember an email saying today is a celebration day..."

"Really?" she asks as she perks up. Her school likes to throw a little party on the first Monday of the month to keep the kids encouraged about school. Of course, these are Bella's favorite days.

"Really," I say as I lift her up out of bed. "Now, I'm going to make your favorite breakfast food while you get dressed okay?"

"Blueberry pancakes?" she excitedly questions.

"Of course," I say.

"Bye Bella have a good day today okay sweetie?"

"I will daddy," she says as she leans up and gives me a kiss. She hops out the back door of my car and runs into the elementary school. I still have a hard time sending her into school sometimes. She is my little baby.

After I drop her off at school, I head to work at a small business named Columbus Corp. We help independent people pitch their "invention" ideas to professional 's a pretty small business but it is enough to help make a living to take care of Bella.

"Good morning Blaine," my best friend Wes says, "How was your weekend?"

"I got a date," I blurt out.

"Oh my gosh with who? I thought you were NEVER going to get back out on the dating scene after Bella was born," Wes says.

"His name is Kurt and he works at that new little cafe on 3rd and Main street. That's all I know," I tell him.

"Oh, Teaspoons cafe? I've heard about that place. Apparently the owner built it after being given a large amount of money when he turned 18. I think I heard that his mother died when he was young and now he is able to fulfill her dream of having a cafe."

"That is so sweet," I say, "So here is my dilemma Wes. Should I tell Kurt about Bella? I don't want to scare him off on the first date. This is the first time in a long time I've actually wanted to ask someone out and I don't want to screw it up."

"I think he deserves to know. Maybe don't let him meet her right away though, just in case she gets attached and something doesn't work out," he says. He has a point. Bella will get attached to a stranger she sees walking across the street, much less someone she gets to talk to and be around.

"That's a good idea. I just hope he doesn't run away like so many others have before."

"If he does, then he isn't worth your time, Blaine," Wes says, "The right person will love you and Bella."

"Thanks man," I tell him as I walk over to my desk. "Now I just need to figure out what to wear."

"Blaine, you always wear a polo and a bow tie. It shouldn't be that hard."

I pull up outside of Bella's school just when I hear the bell ring. Within ten seconds, I see her sprint out of the building and look around before spotting my car. She lights up and continues running in my direction.

"Hi baby girl, how was your day?"

"It was great daddy! We played outside on the swings and ran around playing tag and watched 'Chicken Little' inside today. Ms. Lacey also brought us cookies!" she exclaims.

"That sounds like it was a great day. Now are you ready to go home and play our instruments?" I ask.

"Yeah!"

I have played piano, guitar, violin, drums, and sang since I was six years old. I wanted to get Bella started on the importance of music just like my parents taught me. I guess that was one good thing they did.

We pull up to our building and Bella races up the steps and beats me to the door.

"Whoa there slow down Bella," I chuckle. "Do you want to play piano today?"

"Sure daddy!"

We round the corner into what should be a dining room but we made it into a music room for the two of us. We don't ever really have company anyway so its not like we need it.

"Okay Bella. Do you remember where middle C is?"

"It's right here," she says. "I know it's always under the name and on the left of those two weird black keys."

"Good job," I tell her. "Those are sharps and flats, Bella. We will get to those eventually, but not yet. So let's count up all the white keys now okay?"

She does just as I tell her and looks up at me with her big, brown eyes waiting for my approval. I love that Bella looks just like me. Not that I wouldn't have wanted her to look like her mother, but she is legally mine.

"That was perfect Bella! How about you keep practicing that while I heat up some fish sticks for you okay?"

I need to go ask Quinn next door if she can watch Bella for me tonight. I know that is really short notice, but I'm really looking forward to my date with Kurt tonight.

"Will you be okay if I go talk to Miss Quinn for a minute?"

"Sure daddy."

I go next door to room 208 and knock on the door. It swings open and I see Quinn standing there holding her cat, Honey.

"Quinn, I have a huge favor to ask you," I say.

"I hope you are going to tell me you finally got a date," she quips as she notices my smirk. "Oh my gosh you finally did didn't you? I'm guessing you need me to watch Bella right? I definitely will. I just expect to hear all the details later."

"Thank you so much Quinn. I still need to Bella I'm going out but I don't want her to know it's a date yet. If she asks, just tell her I am out with friends okay?"

"I definitely will. Now go tell Bella goodbye so you can get some tonight Anderson," she winks and she shoves me back towards my door. "I'll be over in five."

I walk back into my apartment and walk up to Bella who is still playing the piano. "Hey Bella can you stop for a minute?"

"Sure. What is it?" she asks.

"I'm going to go out with a friend tonight so Miss Quinn is going to watch you tonight okay?"

"Yay I love Miss Quinn!" she exclaims.

"I know you do," I laugh. "Be good for her okay?"

"I always am daddy."

And with that I straighten my bow tie and walk out the door, ready to go on my first date in four years.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so unreasonably nervous right now, It's not even funny. I mean it's just one date. It's not like this is forever.

I am picking Kurt up from Teaspoons at 7:00 and it's currently 6:57 as I'm pulling into the parking lot. I'm still terrified to tell Kurt about Bella. I don't want to scare him off so early. This is the first time I've put myself out there in years and I'm not about to mess it all up in one night.

I hop out of my car and do a look-over of my outfit to make sure I don't look absolutely ridiculous. I think my tan slacks go well with my blue button up polo and bow tie. I think.

Just as I am about to open the door, Kurt's friend (Rachel I think her name was) comes strolling out of the building.

"Hi Blaine. I was hoping I'd see you again," she says.

"Well here I am," I nervously stammer. "Is Kurt inside?"

"No he went home," Rachel says as I gape at her trying to hide my disappointment. "Blaine, calm down I'm just kidding. He is waiting for you inside. Have fun with him tonight!"

Well, thanks Rachel for about giving me a heart attack. I can see the headline now. 'Man Dies from Shock of Being Stood Up.' Oh God, I am pathetic.

I take a few deep breaths before walking through the glass door of the cafe. Kurt is sitting at a two-person table, scrolling through his phone. He looks up and smiles at me as he heres the chime of the door opening.

"Hello Blaine," Kurt says.

"You look stunning," I reply, which he definitely does. He is dressed in a royal purple dress shirt with dark grey skinny jeans that should be illegal. I mean just look at the way they curve...

Before I start to get completely creepy, I look back up at Kurt's eyes and smile.

"So," he begins, "where are we going tonight?"

"It's a surprise, Kurt," I chuckle. "I can't ruin the fun."

"It's only our first date. I don't even know you. This could very well be the begining of one of those Dateline mysteries. You could be a serial killer and I wouldn't even know it."

"What if I promise you I'm not a serial killer. Then would you get in the car?"

"That's what they all say," he smiles, "but for some reason, I believe you."

After a quiet, but comfortable 10 minute drive, we arrive at a local Italian restaurant.

"See I told you," I say as I open the passenger door for Kurt. "You have arrived to our date in one piece."

"Thank you for that," he laughs.

"Oh, here. Let me get the door for you," I say.

"Thank you, Blaine," he says. "What a gentleman."

"I think my prep school days may have something to do with it."

"That is something I must here more about," he says.

"Hello," the waitress greeted us. "Table for two?"

"Yes please," I respond as she leads us to a small, secluded booth toward the back of the restaurant.

"Is this good?" she asks.

"Perfect. Thank you," Kurt says.

"I just wanted to say that you two make a lovely couple. Enjoy your date," she says as she smiles and walks away.

"She was lovely," Kurt says.

"Especially compared to most people in Ohio," I say. "Plenty of people here are still homophobic, even though the law and plenty progressive people are telling them otherwise."

"That's true," he says. "Have you ever lived anywhere other than Ohio?"

"It's a long story," I chuckle. "What about you?"

"It's a long story," he smirks. "Let's stick to simpler questions for now. What is your favorite movie?"

The more Kurt and I get to talking, the more we realize what basic things we have in common. We both love musicals, fashion (even though he claims my obsession with bow ties doesn't count), and we both have the same favorite tv show.

"Blaine, I'm telling you," he says, "Serena and Dan were meant to be."

"I understand they had good chemistry in the beginning. I just think later on that Nate was a better person for her."

"I'm still sticking to my opinion," he smiles. "And apparently the writers agree. At least we both think Blair and Chuck are the best tv couple of all time."

"Of course they are!" I exclaim. "No one can deny their chemistry was intense. Plus, they were the perfect pair. Enough similar qualities to compliment each other but enough differences to balance it out."

"Oh, I totally agree," he says. I know this is the time when I should change the topic and find a way to mention Bella but I don't want to ruin my first date with this amazing guy.

"So, how did you end up working at Teaspoons?" I ask. I figure if I switch the topic to one that's more personal, I can mention Bella.

"Not many people know this but I'm actually the manager of Teaspoons. I opened it and have built up the business all on my own," he says.

"Wow, Kurt. That is amazing!"

"Actually, I only opened it in rememberance of my mother. She died when I was eight years old and one of my fondest memories was baking with her. It was something she always loved to do but never did for a living. I've always known that this was how I wanted to honor her memory," he says.

"Kurt," I say, "that is so amazing what youv'e done. I'm sure your mom would be really proud of you."

"Thank you," he says as he smiles back at me. "What about you? What do you do for a living?"

"I work at Columbus Corp. with my best friend, Wes. We help people pitch their ideas to bigger companies to hopefully turn their prototype into a product."

"That sounds like it could be a really eventful job," Kurt laughs.

"Oh it is," I tell him. "Some people have the stupidest ideas you could ever imagine. One guy wanted to create a self-tattoo machine that could only write 'YOLO.' I'm not even kidding."

"That is tragic," Kurt chuckles. "People like that shouldn't even be allowed to leave the house."

I laugh and then there is a comfortable silence. I know this is the time I need to tell him about Bella.

"Kurt, there might have been something I haven't told you about me."

"Oh god please tell me you aren't a serial killer," Kurt says.

"No, I'm not," I laugh. "But this might change things between us and I didn't want to ruin our amazing date but I also knew that you deserve to know and..."

"Blaine, you can tell me."

"I have a daughter," I say. "Her name is Bella. She is six years old and she is my entire world. If you don't want to get involved with me because of her, I totally understand."

"I never thought I would want to date a man with a child, but I want to see where this goes between us. If she is important to you, then I would want to get to know her if we continue to see each other. This is unexpected and a lot to take in, but I'm not going to give up on what could be a potentially good thing between us because you have a daughter."

"Thank you so much, Kurt," I say as I breathe a sigh of relief. "So, does this mean there will be a second date?"

"Oh absolutely."

A/N: Hi friends! Sorry if there are any mistakes. I haven't proofread this yet. If you see anything major, please let me know. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
